


Erin and David and Michael and Blythe

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something told him if he jumped, Erin would smack him back.  Just the thought made his temperature rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erin and David and Michael and Blythe

**Author's Note:**

> I began this a little loopy on Ambien because the characters in my head, especially these two, likes to get chatty after one in the morning. They popped into my head after I read this post on otpprompts, “If your OTP has a noticeable size difference, imagine the smaller person (A) wearing the larger person’s (B) shirt. Now imagine Person A attempting to seduce Person B back to bed wearing nothing but that shirt”.

“This shirt still smells like you.”

“What’d you say, ba…” Dave stopped as soon as he looked up from his laptop. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. He pushed them up for a better view. “Hey there.”

“Hey, Agent Rossi. This shirt still smells like you.”

“It probably smells like you now…and that’s better.”

Erin smiled. She was standing in the doorway to their bathroom wearing nothing but black panties and one of Dave’s dress shirts. It was light blue, he wasn’t sure what day he wore it but most likely it was hanging on the back of the bathroom door waiting to go to the cleaners. Erin preferred to shower alone tonight, which was a disappointment but Dave got over it. He’d been working on some scenes giving him trouble in the new novel. At this moment there was nothing on his laptop that could take his attention away from her. Sometimes he thought the woman might be crazy enough not to know that.

“Are you working on something important?” She started walking into the bedroom, slowly pulling the pins from her hair as she did. She kept her eyes on Dave and he definitely kept his eyes on her.

“I um…I don’t want you to laugh.” Dave said.

“I thought you loved my laugh.” Erin unbuttoned another button on the shirt since the first was already undone. Then she smiled.

“I'm writing a love scene. OK, I'm attempting to write something that might pass as a moment of intimacy between two people who might be falling in love but have been closed away for so long they don’t remember how to do it.”

“Do it or _it_?”

“Maybe a little bit of both.” Dave nodded. “Perhaps you could help since you are the muse that created Blythe Dresden. It’s been a while and you're feeling something for this man but you're not entirely sure how to express it.”

“Is it a romp in the sack or a little more?” Erin walked closer to the bed, stopping to put her bobby pins on the dresser. Her back was to Dave as she ran her fingers through her hair and let it fall around her. It wasn’t as if she needed to be looking at him to know the look on his face. Erin turned around just to confirm it.

“It’s definitely more than that, not that a romp in the sack isn’t what we all need sometimes.”

“For Mike Parisi and Blythe Dresden I think that first encounter would be wild abandon. It’s that one vulnerable moment where she lets the wall down and pulls him over to her side. They don’t over think it or talk about it or banter and walk away. Their lips just touch and they both know how it’s going to end.”

“So she initiates it?” Dave asked. He nearly willed his fingers to move across the keys but the conversation had him stuck. He hoped his memory would be useful in the morning. If the woman blew his mind there was no guarantee.

“Blythe buttons up for a reason.” Erin re-buttoned the button she’d just undone. “She's been hurt before so she throws herself into her work because she knows what makes her succeed or fail there. And this man comes into a life…”

“It was an accident,” Dave said. “Mike never meant to be a thorn in her side. He never meant to like it a little too much when she puts him in his place. He never meant to be so attractive to those gams of hers and the way she walks in high heels.”

“High heels,” Erin went over to the closet and pulled out a shoebox. Flipping the top off she found a pair of maroon peep toe pumps. A two and a half inch heel passed for pumps these days. She took them from the box, slipping her bare feet into them. “So he likes the way she walks in high heels?”

“He likes to look at her.” Dave said. “His mind is still working on whether he’s just dealing with primal attraction or something more. Something more scares the hell out of him. But Mike knows, even after such a short period of time, that Blythe is no romp in the sack.”

“Why can't she be a romp in the sack?” Erin sat down on the end of the bed away from Dave. She leaned her arms back on the mattress and crossed her legs. “She’s not a virgin David and you have no idea if she's a whore, which is a relative term since men only seem to give it to women who don’t sleep with them. Maybe she wants to feel the primal urges too. 

“Maybe she wants to still have bite marks or scratches on her body afterwards. Her thighs can quiver for days if he pulls them apart the right way. Her lips can tingle and her nipples harden with the slightest memory of the way he touched her. Maybe he held her wrists too hard and she liked it. Maybe they didn’t even make it to the bed. Maybe he got pulled to the floor by his tie and gave it all up. A respectable woman can still enjoy her sex any way she damn well pleases.”

“So um, if you were her, what would you do?”

“I’d tell him what I want.” Erin replied. “I’d tell him how I felt. Why the hell not; what have you got to lose?”

“You wanna do a little role play, Agent Strauss?” Dave was saving the Word document on his laptop. He put it to sleep and then on the nightstand.

“I’ll be Blythe.” She raised her hand.

“And I’ll be Mike.”

“Blythe would probably have one more button undone.” Erin was on her knees in the center of the bed now. The indecisive second shirt button had been unbuttoned once more. It gave Dave the perfect view of her slightly tanned skin and just a hint of cleavage. “Don’t you think?”

“I do.” Dave nodded. “She's the kind of women who uses her body language to make her intentions known. At least she does if you're well acquainted with her.”

“I think Mike just likes to think he's well acquainted with her.” Erin said. “It helps him keep up the delusion that he's in complete control of his feelings and the situation.”

“It’s a delusion that’s quickly slipping.” Dave sat up straighter on his pillows. He felt like he was ready to pounce and loved that feeling. Something told him if he jumped, Erin would smack him back. Just the thought made his temperature rise.

“There's something about your eyes.” Erin straddled his lap. She caressed his face and Dave smiled. “Sometimes I feel like I've known you forever and there are other times when I think you'll always be a stranger to me.”

“I want to get to know you better.” Dave ran his hand up her back. “I need to.”

“It isn’t a conflict of interest?”

“Conflict of interest is kind of my middle name.” he grinned. “And I kinda like you, baby.”

“You're a distraction, Michael Parisi.”

“Distraction is my confirmation name.”

Erin laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Dave ran his hand over the back of her blonde hair.

“I want you.” he whispered. “I just can't help it. For tonight, for next week, for always; however you want to do this. Cuz I want you.”

She moved in closer, her lips nearly touching his. Dave’s breath was warm on her face and Erin closed her eyes. If he ever felt a fraction of what she felt at this moment then the story would be able to tell itself. It was rare that he wasn’t able to let go and Erin had to help him along. It was nice to know Blythe might be in the fictional driver’s seat where this relationship was concerned. Reading this new novel might open Erin’s eyes to how her husband saw her.

“I think that maybe…”

Dave’s cell phone buzzed before Erin could finish her thought. It was his work phone so there was no choice but to answer it. He held up his finger; hoped this wouldn’t take too long.

“Rossi.”

“Dave, we need you.” Hotch said.

“You better.”

“I just got a call from the Governor of Virginia. There have been four killings tonight at St. Bride’s Correctional Facility and no one knows just what happened. The prison is on lockdown and they’re waiting for us. Wheels up in 45 minutes.”

“It might take me that long to get there.” Dave said, unable to stop the defeat in his voice. This wasn’t just about ruining romantic time with his wife…surely the phone had done that on more occasions than he could count.

“I suggest you drive fast. This is a very serious situation and God knows how but the press most likely has wind already. No one really knows what we’re walking into.”

“Is Penelope going with us to liaise with the press?”

“No. This is a job for JJ; she's going to have to wear a lot of hats on this one. I’ll see you on the jet.”

“Yeah.” Dave hung up his phone and looked at Erin. She moved onto her side of the bed. There was nothing to say really but he wanted to find the words anyway. He didn’t have time; Erin’s phone was soon ringing.

She kicked off her shoes and went over to the dresser to grab it. This had to be big. The last time their phones rang at the same time The Replicator was preparing his final showdown.

“Good evening, Mr. Deputy Director.”

“I'm sure Dave’s already gotten the call about St. Bride’s.” Kirk said.

“I think he did. What’s happening?”

Soon the couple were deep into their separate jobs. Dave was dressing and double checking that he had everything he needed in a go bag. Erin was sitting on the edge of the bed listening to Kirk and jotting down things in her notebook. He couldn’t quite tell from the look on her face what was happening. But a minute or so later when she got up and started dressing, he knew. The Section Chief was going on a field trip.

“I gotta leave in five minutes, Erin.” Dave tapped his watch. “If you want to go with me I have to rush you.”

“I’ll call you from the plane, Kirk.” Erin hung up and went into the closet.

“This must be a big deal if the boss is coming with us.” He said from the bedroom doorway. Dave had one foot out and one foot in.

“I barely know what's going on.” She came out in a black suit and a maroon shell. Despite the time constraint and the seriousness of matter, Erin couldn’t help but give her husband a few seconds to admire her. It wasn’t going to be easy for them, her wearing the shoes she was just about to fuck him in. She grabbed her purse, hairpins, and they were rushing down the steps. “You have to call Pete on the way; someone has to walk Mudgie in the morning. I might not be back by then.”

“I’ll text him before we take off. Don’t you need a go bag or something?” Dave asked. “We’ll be there at least overnight and maybe even a few days.”

“I’ll call Tim at a ridiculously early time in the morning.” Erin replied as she got in the SUV and pulled the seatbelt across her chest. “He’ll make sure I have everything I need.”

“Tim is going to be in our bedroom? Tim has been in your underwear drawer?”

“I trust him.” Erin was looking at her phone again.

“I'm not sure that I should.”

“He’s been with me for years, David; he’s like a second son. If having to pack his boss’ unmentionables for a work trip hasn’t knocked him off his game then nothing ever will.”

“He does deserve an award for all the hard work he's done over the years.”

“Maybe we can pick up where we left off sometime.” Erin said, changing the subject from her always faithful assistant. “I don't know when but I'm sure some alone time can be scheduled in the near future.”

“I can't wait to be alone with you again, Agent Strauss. As for our favorite two fictional characters, life will definitely imitate art when it comes to telling their story.”

Erin wasn’t quite sure what that meant but she knew she couldn’t wait to read it. She allowed herself a little smile at what was sure to be her last off-duty thought for quite a while.

***


End file.
